Finally found
by Thegreatestwriteryoueverknew
Summary: Alexandria left the only family she ever had, SHEILD, to escape from joining the avengers project because she couldn't control her powers. But when Nick and Phil recover her on a remote island will she come back? Will the avengers be the key to knowing where she came from? And will she find love along the way? Thor/ OC or maybe loki/OC read to find out! ;)
1. Rediscovered

My dream has been the same every night since I can remember…

I awake in a solid gold palace in a pure white dress with women surrounding me brushing my hair, giggling. I am confused as to who they are and before I can ask what is happening, these two large doors open and an older man enters. He has the same markings on his arms as I do. Bright red, yellow and orange swirled tribal markings. I feel connected to him. He extends his hand to me and says "Time to go." I take his hand and instantly I feel like I found something I've been searching for forever, in this man. His smile was wrinkly and warm, and I couldn't help but stare. The older man was walking me down a corridor to a bigger room full of people. The people make a path to an alter. By this time I realize that I am a bride in a wedding. By the time I get to the alter, the elderly man kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear "this is what you are meant for." He smiles and then disappears. As I turn to look next to me I see my groom. I can never remember his face but I know that his voice is deep and strong. And he has golden blonde hair. As the groom moves in to kiss me I violently wake up. I don't know what this means and neither does anyone else but this haunting dream has got to make since at some point soon.

My name is Alexandria. No middle, nor last name. Just Alexandria or "Ally", that's what everyone called me at S.H.E.I.L.D. I don't know my last name; I don't know where I came from. All I know is that I was born with these terrible powers I have yet to control. For as long as I can remember, I've had these tattoo markings on the back of my neck and arm that glow bright orange when I used my…gifts. Nick was the one who took me in when I was an infant. He gave me a home, and told me that my powers can be used for good when I could control them. I was trained for 19 years – yet I still can't fully control anything. I knew about the Avengers project. Nick and especially Phil, had planned for me to play a big role in it, but I ran away. I couldn't take that pressure. How could I protect lives when I can't even control myself? If anything I'm a danger to everyone. So now I'm here. On this island, where there isn't a soul I can hurt. Maybe this is the way it was meant to be…just me. Alone.

"Okay, I can do this." I whispered to myself. As if anyone could hear me. The sun was setting over the sea and if I didn't get this fire going I'd freeze during the night. But I couldn't master up any fire from my hands, it just comes and goes when I feel emotional, especially if I'm angry. I cupped my hands and squeezed my eyes tightly closed. All of a sudden I hear a loud horn. I looked over my shoulder and saw a massive ship about a mile from shore. I felt my hands getting hot. Anger swept over my body.

"They found me."

I could see a tiny boat coming towards the island. Two men sat in the back of the boat, with one man standing in front. Right away I knew who it was. Nick and phil stepped out of the boat but for some reason kept distance from me. I looked down at my hands, I didn't notice they were engulfed in flame.

"Oh. Sorry. I still can't seem to control myself."

Nick smirked. "I missed your sarcasm. It's good to see you again, Ally."

"Yeah well, it's been awhile." I folded my arms across my chest. I was angry that Nick found me, but for some reason I felt a sense of guilt for leaving behind what was technically my family.

Phil walked up to me and embraced me. "Everyone has missed you, Ally. Its been three years since anyone saw you! We need you."

I pulled away. "For what cause? To 'protect the planet'? Sorry not my thing."

"The people of earth need you to protect them. That's why you're here." Nick exclaimed. "You have to join the Avengers. There is a threat against us and we can't do this without you. We need you, we need the Star Fighter."

I cringed at that name. I didn't deserve that title. I couldn't be a hero. "I can't control my powers."

"We have a better training program now than we did back then. Things are better. Let me help you Alexandria." Nick touched my shoulder and looked into my eyes, like he would see the answer there. This man was like a father to me. I abandoned him. I knew I owed him.

"Take me to the ship." I sighed and smiled.

"Welcome home, Ally." Phil patted me on the back. Inside I was scared of myself and what was ahead. But in all honesty, I was so glad to see my so called family again.

We finally reached the ship. I turned to look at the island where I had been for three years and felt a little relieved. To be quite honest, I was very angry Nick had found me but I didn't like feeling so alone. And besides, in the back of my mind I knew Nick would eventually come for me. Was I secretly hoping for that all this time?

"Ally." Nick called. He was always so stern. I could bring out a more laid back side in him sometimes, I loved when I could do that. But that's when I was young and rampant; now I'm a 23 year old run away...he should be angry with me. But to my surprise he wasn't. "You need to come meet everyone."

"Everyone? You mean the avengers?"

"Yes, now quit fumbling around with you bags and follow me!" If only Nick would help me carry my bags maybe I wouldn't be dropping things everywhere. Okay, so maybe he was a tiny bit angry.

"Yeah, thanks for your help. Ugh." I moaned and threw my bags on my shoulder following him to the conference room. Although I wasn't aware that the people in that room would make a significant impact on my life forever.


	2. New beginnings

The room was silent, except for the sound of Stark's fingers repeatedly tapping the desk. Typical tony, always impatient. Everyone seemed a little impatient and wondering as to what was so urgent that Fury had to call them all into a meeting.

"Sooo," Natasha broke the silence. "Does anyone know what this is about?"

Banner replied, "Not a clue."

"What ever it may be, it must be of importance." Thor stared out the window. His only concern was keeping Loki under surveillance since he was still on the ship and could escape at any moment, knowing him.

"Yeah, well, people have things to do and places to be." Tony chimed in.

Phil and Nick finally entered the room.

"So glad everyone could join us." Nick's sarcasm seemed like it never ceased. He stood at the front of the conference room with both hands flat down on the table.

Tony smirked. "So what was so important that I had to wake up from a nap, fury?"

Nick and Phil both looked at each other. "We've found another avenger." Phil said.

"Really?" Steve looked up. "Where? Who?"

Nick took a deep sigh. "She…fell off the radar for a little while because she can't control her powers. We trained her since she was a little girl but..." Nick looked at the door thinking Ally could hear him. His eyes downed at the table. "We couldn't train her. So we need all of you to help her gain control." Everyone looked at Nick strangely.

"What makes you think that we could help her if you couldn't?" Clint raised his brow.

"She needs…good company," said Phil.

Tony raised his finger, "Can't guarantee it a success."

"That is an order." Fury snapped. "So failure is not an option. Her powers are extreme; we need her to fight the Tetari."

I was standing in the hallway when I heard Nick yelling orders. I laid my head back and began to get lost in old memories. Nick was always throwing out orders at everyone else, but he was always gentle yet stern with me. I missed this life. I missed the training even though it barely did any good. I missed being a part of something bigger than myself. The door to the conference room clicked open and startled me a little.

Nick poked his head out the door. "You can come in now."

I entered the room to see five men and one woman sitting at a long table just staring at me. I get nervous when I'm the center of attention. I blushed. "Uhm. He- hello." God, how awkward.

"This is Ally. Or better known as Star Fighter." Again Nick calls me _that._ When I was little, everyone who worked at SHEILD labeled me as the next hero 'Star Fighter'. They said it was because of the star marking on the back of my neck glowed bright like a burning star…And I loved to be in combat. Ever since then that title kind of stuck.

"Nick, let's not..." I hear a cough from the other end of the room cut me off. My eyes shot to the man at the end of the table. He was gorgeous, nothing short of the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. And he was staring at me too. His arms were huge, dear lord. Let me keep myself from drooling! His hair was golden blonde and long. I couldn't remember his face but I felt as if I had seen this man somewhere before. I looked away, completely mortified. I looked so ratty! I had sand allover including places it shouldn't have been…argh. And not to mention that my hair was down to my waist and hadn't been fixed in forever. Who am I kidding...he's probably staring at me wondering if I knew what a shower was...or even hygiene. Kill me.

Thor couldn't help but stare at her. She was small, skinny but still had beautiful curves. He studied her unmatched beauty. Her face was freckled and stunning, her hazel eyes were piercing, and her long wavy chestnut hair gleamed in the light along with her tanned skin. He wondered how anyone could ever compare to this girl. She amazed him with just a glance.

"Welp, it was nice to meet you, Ally. I'm Tony Stark, I'm sure you already knew." He shook my hand very abruptly. "But now I'm going to return to my nap. Later." He waved his hand and walked out the door.

"I've never heard of him." I said.

"He's in love with himself, miss. You'll get used to it. By the way I'm Steve." Steve seemed to be the old fashioned type. I like those types. "Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

I glanced over at the man again. Hoping for an introduction but he continued to stare. It made me feel even more self-conscious. Was I really that bad looking? Well probably. I just got back to modern life if not but an hour ago.

"Ally, This is Natasha, Clint, Dr. Banner…" Nick pointed around the room.

"Hey." Clint waved.

"Hello." Natasha mustered a smile. She didn't seem like she did that too often.

Dr. Banner removed his glasses, "Hi, good to meet you."

"It's very good to meet you all. Really." I looked down at my feet. "I just hope I can get this disaster under control." I laughed a little bit but everyone seemed like they took that last comment seriously. Dr. Banner looked at me with sympathy, which is something I didn't want anyone to feel for me. How pathetic I was.

"Ally, you are not a disaster. Believe me I know what a disaster looks like." He reassured.

It felt good to hear something like that, something sincere coming from someone else. I enjoyed little things like that.

"Ally… That is short for something?" The handsome man finally spoke. His voice caught me off guard. It was like heard it before, like a song that had been stuck in my head. His voice matched his appearance. Strong and beautiful to my ears.

"Uhm, yes," I pushed my hair behind my ear and I could feel my face flushing. My heart beat had never been so fast. "It stands for Alexandria."

"Alexandria." The name rolled off his tongue like…well. It just sounded so right. "That name suits you." He smiled.

"T-thank you." Just ask him his name, I thought. He walked passed me to walk out of the room. Do it, I thought. Don't be a little bitch Ally. Not now. "I never got your name?" I pushed out.

He turned around, and it seemed as if he was looking directly into my eyes. And then he smiled again. "I am Thor, Odin's son." Then turned and walked out the door. My heart was going ninety to nothing. I took a deep breath. Thor, I thought. Wow.

"Now that the meeting is out of the way, let me show you around the ship and clue you in on what you've missed out on in the last three years." Nick gave me that look, that 'you're still in trouble' look.

"Do I get a room?" I asked.

"Maybe," He laughed a little. "As long as you stay and join the avengers."

I pushed Nick's arm playfully, "Hahah, okay. No hard feelings Nick. I'm sorry."

"I never needed an apology." That was Nick's way of saying 'I'll always forgive you.' Without being mushy.

Its little things like that, that made me miss this organization. This is where I belonged now. And maybe I did stand a chance to fight alongside the avengers. I'm actually a little surprised that I even thought about joining, since conforming has never been my forte. But this is a new Alexandria.


End file.
